Deseo
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Loq ue Shuichi despierta en Yuki, lo que Yuki despierta en Shuichi. LEMON Reviews


**Deseo**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día...

Pues veamos no tiene tema por así decirlo, simplemente se me antojo escribir un lemon, espero que les guste

* * *

Estaba subiendo lentamente en el elevador, lo que más deseaba era encontrarse por fin en su departamento, hacia más de un mes que había salido de promoción con su nuevo libro, y lo único que le apetecía era la calma de su hogar, esperaba darle una sorpresa a su joven amante, aun que eran más de las doce de la noche y lo más seguro era que el cantante se encontrara completamente dormido, no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era dormir abrazando al cálido cuerpo que le pertenecía y que había extrañado tanto, en ese tiempo que no lo había tenido cerca.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, intentando que sus llave hiciera el menor ruido posible, dejo la maleta en la puerta, lo único que deseaba era dormir, camino lentamente hacia la recamara, se paro en la puerta, nada lo había preparado para lo que vería a continuación.

La habitación estaba en tinieblas, sólo era visible, por el resplandor de la calle. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se tornó errática. en la cama, lo esperaba la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida, su amante, su niño estaba reclinado confortablemente en la cama, completamente desnudo, dejando al descubierto su piel cremosa, con las piernas ligeramente dobladas y separadas y la mano derecha abierta y descansando sobre su estómago.

No se recupero rápidamente de aquella visión, había estado lejos de ese cuerpo un mes, y de pronto lo encontraba así de aquella forma, quería tocarlo, pero también quería saber que más haría el cantante, intento pensar con claridad pero la luz acentuando los planos y curvas del cuerpo del joven, creando sombras eróticas en las sábanas, no le ayudaban de mucho. Cerró los ojos brevemente, saboreando la imagen por un momento, gravándola en su memoria para alguna nueva separación, aun que no estaba seguro de permitir que algo así pasara de nuevo, los abrió de nuevo lentamente, preparado para parpadear sólo cuando fuera necesario.

Shuichi completamente ajeno a la mirada dorada sobre él, y como si quisiera darle a su amante todo un espectáculo dejo que sus dedos comenzaran a danzar levemente sobre su piel, deslizándolos graciosamente sobre sus pezones, deteniéndose un momento allí e incrementando la presión antes de continuar hacia arriba.

Los dedos se arrastraron por su cuello, en ese momento no sentía que fueran sus dedos, si no los de Yuki los que lo acariciaban, lo había extrañado tanto que no había podido resistir una noche más sin dar rienda suelta a su pasión y ya que su amante no se encontraba ahí, el lo imagina, imaginaba que era el índice del rubio el que se deslizaba por sus labios, y el asomo su lengua para atraparlos y lamerlos, como sabia que le gustaba Yuki.

Yuki sintió que su propia lengua asomaba en una respuesta inconsciente ante las acciones del muchacho, mojando sus labios al tiempo que suaves jadeos empezaron a brotar de su boca contra su voluntad. No deseaba que Shuichi lo descubriera, quería que siguiera.

Shuichi lanzo un pequeño gemido, y dejo que sus dedos vagaran a su pecho, acariciando erráticamente, haciendo dibujos sin sentido, dejo a sus dedos, enroscarse en sus pezones, torturarlos como hacia Yuki, haciendo que se endurecieran más y haciéndolo arquear la espalda ante las intensas emociones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, abrió los labios y dejo que los jadeos salieran de ella, movió los labios como si besara a Yuki, como si enterrara la lengua en la cálida cavidad de su amante, y dejo que sus manos vagaran aun más sobre su cuerpo, esta vez sobre su vientre.

Yuki gruñó al sentir que se endurecía aun más, logrando que la presión de la ropa fuera demasiado dolorosa como para consentirla, pero eso no logró que apartara sus ojos del movimiento de las manos del chico, quien dejo que una de sus manos viajara lentamente entre sus muslos, tocando su miembro lentamente quedándose quieto ante el contacto, como dejando que las sensaciones se intensificaran, Yuki simplemente era incapaz de retirar sus ojos de aquella visión.

Shuichi apretó levemente su erección, tal y como lo hacia Yuki cuando lo masturbaba, podía sentirlo, sentía que eran las manos de su amante las que se cerraban en torno a su palpitante carne, ante de iniciar un lento movimiento de arriba a abajo, tal y como lo hacia Yuki cuando quería torturarlo, encontrando que su mano se deslizaba fácilmente, gracias a las gotas preseminales que brotaban de su miembro. Yuki casi no podía creer lo que veía, Shuichi estaba Completa, absolutamente hermoso. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, labios jadeantes brillantes de humedad, ojos cerrados, cabellos desordenados, pezones rosa profundo. Dedos que iban aumentando en velocidad...

Yuki Eiri casi podía sentir esos dedos sobre su propia piel, sin resistirse más, y sin quitarle la vista de encima a su delicioso amante, deslizó su mano entre sus piernas por debajo de la ropa interior y apretó su propio miembro, tan erecto que dolía. Imitó los movimientos del joven con rudeza, gruñendo incontrolablemente.

Una de las manos de Shuichi, la que seguía jugando con sus pezones, comenzó a vagar entre las sábanas hasta dar con un objeto, una pequeña botella de cristal llena con un líquido del color de la miel que destapó hábilmente con su dedo pulgar, y en la que sumergió uno a uno sus dedos. Yuki tembló cuando la mano, ahora con un rumbo definido, se sumergió entre sus muslos junto a la otra... pero más abajo, y sus piernas se separaron lo más que podían para ofrecerle una vista clara de lo que intentaba hacer.

La punta del dedo medio trazó un círculo justo debajo de sus testículos, Shuichi seguía sumergido en su fantasía, y en su fantasía eran los expertos dedos de su amante los que lo preparaban, mientras Yuki miraba hacia la pequeña abertura delicadamente arrugada, de un color rosa oscuro que se volvía acaramelado hacia el centro, apenas expuesta por sus piernas dobladas y separadas.

Yuki no podía respirar, sus ojos se movían frenéticamente del rostro contraído por el placer hacia la mano cuyos dedos acariciaban la abertura... la punta del dedo medio penetró suavemente, moviéndose en un contrapunto lánguido que contrastaba con el movimiento frenético de su otra mano en su miembro. El dedo anular siguió el mismo camino, estirando el músculo para acomodar ambos dedos dentro.

Shuichi se acariciaba ahora por dentro y por fuera, pequeños gemidos y jadeos brotando de su boca, pero en su fantasía no eran sus dedos los que se abrían paso en su interior, si no el miembro de su amante que entraba y salía repetidamente de su interior, casi podía jurar que escuchaba los gemidos de su amante en la habitación, cerca de él.

A estas alturas Yuki estaba excitado como nunca, y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos... un resorte se apretaba en su bajo vientre, tenso, luchando por soltarse. Vio así el momento exacto en el que su amante se arqueaba violentamente hasta que sólo su cabeza y las puntas de los dedos de sus pies tocaban la cama, y su semen brotó a borbotones, cayendo sobre su pecho y muslos e incluso en su cabello.

Grito fuertemente un nombre, el nombre del rubio, lo que lo hizo sentirse aun más excitado si eso era posible, y cuando al fin cayó nuevamente en la cama su cabeza se irguió con lentitud y una mirada saciada apareció en los ojos brillantes como joyas, ahora fijos en él...

La tensión entre las piernas de Yuki se hizo pedazos en ese momento infinitesimal. Se arqueó también, sintiendo cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban involuntariamente y su sangre hervía. Sus caderas se movieron espasmódicamente mientras eyaculaba en rápidos y violentos pulsos.

Sus piernas le fallaron y cayo de rodillas en el piso, el orgasmo había sido demasiado intenso, levanto la cabeza lentamente, intentando normalizar la respiración, los ojos violetas seguían fijos en el, ahora con incredulidad, no se atrevía a creer que se tratara del escritor, creía que era obra de su imaginación, ya que había estado fantaseando con el rubio todo ese tiempo..

-"Hola Baka"- murmuro, consciente del estado en el que se encontraba

Era como si, esas palabras hubieran despertado al pelirrosa quien se lanzo contra el, haciendo que su espalda sintiera lo frío del piso

-"Yuki te extrañe tanto"- dijo, comenzando a besarlo, reiteradamente en el rostro, y los labios

-"Yo también baka"- murmuro el escritor, sobre los labios de Shuichi

Besándolo profundamente succionando la lengua del cantante logrando arrancarle pequeños gemidos de placer, Shuichi no perdió tiempo, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa al escritor, Yuki se levanto con el cantante enredado a su cintura y camino lentamente hacia la cama, depositando su preciosa carga sobre esta, no se dio cuenta que se encontraba sin camisa hasta que el aire frío golpeo su piel.

-"Shuichi, tócame, tócame como te tocabas"- gimió, más bien imploro pero no se dio cuenta de eso, y Shuichi tampoco

Shuichi se sonrojo violentamente, ante ante la petición de su amante, sin embargo obedeció inmediatamente su orden, comenzó a pasar sus dedos, sobre la línea de la mandíbula sin romper el contacto visual con Yuki, en un momento de alguna manera demasiado erótico, cuando se había pocisionado sobre Yuki, no lograba recordarlo.

Lo único cierto en todo eso, eras le gemidos roncos y bajos que salían de la garganta de Yuki mientras Shuichi jugaba con los rosados pezones, los torturaba con los dientes, mientras sus manos masajeaban los pectorales, Shuichi estaba realmente excitado, la entrega de Yuki lo estaba volviendo loco, por que era tan inusual que el rubio le cediera el mando a él.

Deslizo la lengua, por el pecho del rubio, bajo hasta el vientre y continuo jugando con el ombligo, introduciendo su lengua una y otra vez, mientras sus manos bajaban más abajo lentamente, acariciando los muslos del escritor, hasta llegar al miembro totalmente erecto, levanto la vista para fijarla en la cara de su amante, lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, Yuki con las mejillas sonrosadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Shuichi bajo lentamente acariciando las piernas de su amante, acariciando su miembro con su aliento, logrando un gemido ronco de parte del rubio, gemido que le gusto, y que se propuso volver a escuchar, comenzó con lamer el miembro, haciendo que Yuki intensificara el movimiento de sus caderas, pidiendo silenciosamente más contacto, contacto que Shuichi no le negó demasiado, y envolvió el miembro en su boca.

Yuki gimió aun más fuerte , mientras sentía la deliciosa fricción que Shuichi estaba logrando con su boca, imprimiendo más fuerza donde debería de hacerlo, esa era una tortura demasiado dulce, sentía esa lengua rasposa recorrerlo todo, haciendo que apretara la sabana entre sus puños, y mordiera su labio en busca de un alivio que el pelirosa le negaba.

-"Shuichi por favor"- rogó, casi sin creerlo él, el gran Yuki Eiri estaba rogando, pero realmente no le importo por que hacia mucho tiempo que Shuichi había entrado demasiado dentro de su alma y de su vida.

Shuichi se subió a horcadas sobre Yuki, buscando entre las sabanas la pequeña botella de lubricante, sin poder soportar su propia excitación, encontró la botellita y mojo sus dedos con el liquido, miro a Yuki a los ojos, mientras sus manos bajan más haya de sus testículos, Yuki trago saliva con dificultad ante la visión de su amante abriéndose para él.

Sintió el calor que lo rodeaba lentamente, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sentía como iba penetrando a su amante lentamente, era una sensación indescriptible, observo a Shuichi quien se había quedado quieto disfrutando del momento, el mismo se quedo quieto un momento, antes de levar las caderas y dejarse caer de nuevo, arrancando un gemido de la boca de su amante.

Shuichi comenzó entonces a moverse lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, ganando ritmo rápidamente, haciéndolos gemir a ambos, envolviendo el miembro de su amante; la mano de Yuki se deslizo hasta encontrar el miembro de su amante, comenzando a seguir el ritmo que llevaba al entrar y salir de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Shuichi lo apretaba cada vez más, con forme lo penetraba más profundamente, sobre todo cuando al rotar las caderas experimentalmente dio con el punto exacto de placer del cantante.

-"Eiri, Eiri, no te detengas"- rogó el joven, aun que su petición era absurda, por que el rubio no pretendia detenerse, al contrario aumento el ritmo de las embestidas volviéndolo casi salvaje, los jadeos y los gemidos eran ahora acompañados por el ruido de los cuerpos al chocar con fuerza.

Eiri dio una fuerte embestida justo para ver como los ojos de Shuichi se abrían aun más si eso era posible y luego se cerraron de nuevo y el cuerpo del joven se arqueó con violencia sobre él, apretándolo hasta niveles casi insoportables, cada espasmo arrancando un gemido de la garganta del hombre mayor, gemidos que se ahogaron en la intensidad del grito de éxtasis de Shuichi.

Yuki vio su propio mundo explotar en un torbellino de color, cuando en una última y brutal embestida la tensión en su cuerpo creció, y se desbordó en un potente orgasmo que lo hizo convulsionar, mientras un rugido estremecía el silencio de la habitación...

"¡Shuichi!" su voz ronca por la pasión, mientras apretaba con fuerza las caderas de su amante

El cantante aun se encontraba sobre él, intentando normalizar su respiración, ante el brutal orgasmo que lo envolvió, Yuki lo observaba embelesado también intentando tranquilizar su propia respiración, era uno de los encuentros más satisfactorios que había compartido con su escandaloso amante.

-"Debiste decirme que volvías hoy, abría ido por ti al aeropuerto"- declaro el joven, bajando del cuerpo de su amante y dejándose caer a su lado, aun con la respiración agitada

-"Me alegro de no haberlo hecho, o me abría perdido de una excelente imagen caliente"- dijo el, con toda intención de molestar al chico

-"Pues te tengo una noticia"- declaro el pelirrosa con las mejillas encendidas

-"Que noticia mocoso?"- pregunto girando a observar el cuerpo maravillosos de su amante

Shuichi se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se debatía entre decirle o no, por fin pareció ganarle a su timidez natural

-"Yo aun estoy caliente"- dijo bajíto dejando que su aliento se deslizara en los oídos del rubio

Eiri sonrío lobunamente

-"Pues ven aquí que te quitare esa calentura"- dijo el escritor, atrapando los labios del chico

**Notas de la autora**

Pues, je je no es lo mejor pero la menos me quite la espinita de escribirlo, últimamente me han entrado ganas de escribir Lemon, espero sus comentarios, se que no es muy buena, pero creo que aun esta en lo decente, toda critica, opinión, felicitación (Soy optimista), será bien recibida.


End file.
